


Just One Night

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Series: The Pain of Love [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Pre-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: Erik returns with a request for one date. Charles still is not happy with him, but agrees to it.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: The Pain of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648009
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt: Friday nights from [iammisscullen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammisscullen)

The sun was setting on yet another peaceful yet lonely day. Not that he was alone. Charles had his students, young mutants so eager to learn. He tried to be happy for at least that much, but his heart continued to ache and he would find himself glaring at the bed some nights.

Fridays were the worst. Fridays had been date nights for awhile, back when Erik cared, and promised some kind of a hopeful future.

But that future was littered with death and blood and a war Charles wanted no part of, but knew he would need to be the one to try and rein Erik in eventually. Human soldiers could do so little against him.

Those thoughts were the ones keeping him awake so often, too often.

He checked his watch and frowned. It had stopped. Either the battery was dead, or… or…

“Why are you here?” he asked his supposedly empty bedroom.

Erik stepped out of the shadows. Helmet covering his hair and some of his face. “Did you get that so that you would know when I am near, old friend?”

“I would rather not be surprised, thank you.” He peered up at Erik. “Why are you here?”

The other man reached up and removed the helmet, something that Charles did not expect. “It  _ is _ Friday.”

Narrowing his eyes, Charles asked, “Does that mean something to you?”

Erik set the thing on the dresser. “I know it has been a long time since the last one.”

“Over a decade,” muttered Charles.

Erik nodded and stood in front of him. “I wondered if you wanted to try one last time. If things do not work out, I will not bother you again.”

“You mean that, Erik? Never again?”

“I will keep that promise as well as I can.”

Charles held back on reading Erik’s mind, but his fingers curled atop the armrests of his wheelchair. A strange combination of excitement but also anger came over him.

After so long, Erik wanted another chance? After the bloodshed, the abandonment,  _ everything _ they had dealt with on opposite sides, he wanted to try again?

“Why?” he asked. His voice sounded harsh, he knew, but this was already taking a toll on him.

“Because I still care about you.” Erik knelt in front of him. “I still love you, Charles.”

“And still left me.”

“I know.”

Charles’ anger started to lessen as he heard the crack in Erik’s voice, saw the water that began to fill his old companion’s eyes. He hadn’t thought about what Erik must have felt during their time apart. Had perhaps assumed their situation was less painful for him.

With a sigh, Charles softly said, “One more time then.” When Erik leaned closer, Charles placed a hand on the man’s chest and said, “None of that yet. You will have to earn affection. I am still mad at you, you know.”

“I know. I am sorry.” He stood up. “A little excited, I suppose.”

“Are you really?”

“Are you not?”

Charles folded his arms. Tilted his head at him. “You realize this date will not be like our old ones. For one thing, I cannot walk.”

Erik raised his hand and slowly curved his fingers toward himself and the wheelchair moved forward. “Not a problem.”

“You can’t use your powers in public like that,” Charles warned him. “People will get scared.”

“Says the man that wants us to coexist with humans. But that is only possible if we hide.”

“Not… not forever.”

Erik frowned. “How long then?”

Charles did not have an answer, and was led out his bedroom door by Erik’s magnetic powers.

The halls were already empty. Charles wondered if Erik had anything to do with that, but also knew the man would not harm a student. They had to be safe somewhere.

“They are having a party outside,” he heard Erik state as though he were the telepath in this relationship. “Class was over so they’re having some fun. Do not worry so much.”

“I am not worried,” Charles mumbled. As they came to the front door, he said, “You can stop now.”

“Suit yourself.” Erik released the wheelchair from his influence. “Are you hungry?”

“Not really. Have you anything else planned?”

“I might.” He faced Charles. “It won’t be typical, but I think you would like it.”

Charles narrowed his eyes. “You were wrong about what I wanted in the past, Erik. Very wrong.”

“It will not be like that,” Erik promised.

Charles watched him.  _ I could read your mind and see exactly what you mean. _

_ You can. But my memory would not do it justice. _

What was it?

Charles sighed. “Alright. Let’s go then.”

“I will need to take control of the chair again.”

“Why?”

With a grin, Erik asked, “Have you gained the ability to fly?”

Meeting his eyes, Charles questioned, “Why do we need to fly?”

“Faster. Less traffic.” He opened the door and helped Charles outside. Once the wheelchair was away from any obstacles, Erik made it begin to float upwards.

“I swear, Erik, if you drop me, I will haunt you forever,” Charles said as he held tightly onto the armrests.

“I believe you would. But I assure you, you will not fall.”

Erik lifted himself into the air and flew them away from the school.

Charles remained quiet, peering down a couple times, only to tighten his grip. He did try to trust Erik not to drop him, but history would have him hurt.

The lights of the city faded in the distance. Erik landed them on a grassy hill. “This should do.”

“And why have you brought me here? To the middle of nowhere?”

He stepped up to the chair, making Charles have to crane his neck to keep Erik’s face in sight. “I have not forgotten our more quiet nights together, my dear friend. When we would find secluded areas after a day of searching for others like us. Laying on the grass -” he lifted Charles out of the wheelchair and sat him on the ground - “and holding hands as we gazed at the stars.”

Charles stared at him. “I thought you did not like those nights.”

“Why would you think I didn’t?”

“You would always go so quiet, I thought you fell asleep.”

Erik chuckled. “Those were the nights I was the most at peace. And having your hand in mine reminded me it was real.”

Charles watched him sit down beside him. Hand resting nearby but not reaching for his. It felt almost familiar. Back when they were first together. When they were happy and in love.

But that was in the past.

He didn’t reach over. Didn’t say a word. He wanted to enjoy this night, he really did. But it just hurt. Remembering what they had lost hurt so much.

“What are you thinking, Charles?” Erik asked him. “You could know every single thing I am thinking, but I always have to guess with you.”

A shaky breath escaped Charles. “I am thinking about how you’ve hurt me.” His fingers grasped at the blades of grass underneath and his eyes stung. “How no matter what you do, I cannot forget nor forgive everything.”

“I am not asking you to,” Erik told him.

“Then what are you asking of me?”

Turning to him, Erik said, “Just one night.” He finally placed his hand atop Charles’.

Charles swallowed. Allowed his hands to relax, and then held onto Erik’s. “One night.”

“Then may I ask your permission for a kiss now? I know I have not earned it, but -”

Charles pulled him in and pressed his lips against Erik’s. The familiarity of it felt like coming home, but pulling away brought them back to reality after just a brief moment. But Charles wasn’t ready to go back, to hurt again so soon.

Another kiss. Leaning into Erik. Anything to keep real life away for a few more minutes. Grasping at the precious seconds where they were together and in love and nothing else mattered and it was okay, they were okay.

They were okay.

And the stars had a show that night.

* * *

Opening his eyes the next morning, Charles found himself in his own bed back at the school. The wheelchair sat nearby. Everything was as it should be.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He felt exhausted. How late were they out last night? It didn’t matter. It just didn’t matter anymore.

He glanced at the dresser. Erik’s helmet was gone, along with the man himself.

Charles knew he was foolish to think the man would have stayed. It was only one night, after all. They both agreed on that. But it still hurt to wake up alone again.

Maybe he should just move on. Remove Erik from his heart for good. Much easier said than done. Erik still controlled so much of what Charles did, even without being there.

But could he maybe…

It would be reckless, yes. It could be dangerous, yes. But he couldn’t keep going like this. He needed to forget. About all of it. Their quiet nights, their passionate love, all of it.

He brought a finger to his temple and let out a breath as he closed his eyes.

“Goodbye, old friend.”


End file.
